


Hiram

by chapscher



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Multi, Rimming, Size Difference, Threesome, poorly researched reptilian anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/pseuds/chapscher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl drops by the station while Cecil conducts an interview with Hiram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meveret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meveret).



> A few of us started writing this on Mev's livestream chat while we waited for episode 45. It took me longer than it should have, but I finished it.

“We here at Night Vale Community Radio would like now to dedicate a few minutes for one of the mayoral candidates to speak. Today, we are lucky enough to have Hiram McDaniels here in the studio for a brief interview.”

“Thank you, Cecil”

Earl Harlan leaned against Intern Chad’s headstone as he listened to the broadcast from the break room. The living interns paid no attention to him as they prepared pots of coffee and ate their vending machine dinners. Although he wasn’t as common a sight as he once was, Earl still made time to visit the station.

“May I just say that you look particularly dashing this evening,” Cecil said. “I like how your tie brings out the majority of your eyes.”

“YOUR OBSERVATIONS HAVE PLEASED ME, HUMAN!”

Hiram chuckled. “My thoughts exactly, Green Head.”

Earl gave the speaker system annoyed glance. Was Cecil really flirting with a conservative dragon? By no means was Earl holding any prejudice against the dragon species, but to hear Cecil chatting up one with such a capitalist agenda was too much for the scoutmaster.

“Today I would like to talk about something very dear to me – human youth sports programs. If I were to be elected, I would create a program designed to get as many human youth as possible into competitive sports. And not only somewhat competitive sports, like track, I’m talking about creating young football players, wrestlers, and gladiators. There’s lots of fancy talk about how aggressive competition would not be quote beneficial unquote for young people. You know what I have to say about that? Well, maybe you’re right, but think of the opportunities that could emerge.”

“I can only imagine,” Cecil answered dreamily.

“Then imagine it! Imagine it with a dozen tiny legs, crawling up the trees, and down the wall, and through your spine!”

“Thank you, Purple Head,” Hiram said. “For one thing, these competitive sports will help our youth meet the young men and women of Desert Bluffs. Now, I know that there is a bit of rivalry between our cities, but one thing is perfectly clear – those people know how to do business.”

“That is a very acute observation”

Earl drummed his fingers angrily on the intern’s headstone. Everyone knew that Cecil hated Desert Bluffs and didn’t care less about how well they did business.

“Desert Bluffs’ youth business ventures have gone up 18% in the past three years and have a 64% success rate, appealing to niche consumers.”

“Thank you, Blue Head. This networking is just what we need for our children, our small business owners, and our small children business owners. This isn’t just about youth fitness and comradery. I mean,” he laughed. “What do you want? The whole town to join the Boy Scouts? I took a look at their pledge and, honestly, not too impressed. That’s no way to make successful business children.”

Earl’s teeth clenched and his pulse quickened as he glared up at the sound system. If it wasn’t for his years of training and working with children, he would have sworn very loudly. The two living interns shot each other nervous glances before rushing out to leave Earl to brood in privacy. He was too upset to hear the rest of the interview.

 

 

 

“It certainly has been a pleasure interviewing you Mr. McDaniels,” Cecil said, slowly running his thumb against the handle of the coffee cup as he spoke into the microphone. “Perhaps I could have you again before the election.”

“Thank you, Cecil. And there’s no need for formality between us. Call me Hiram.”

“Of course, Hiram.” Cecil smiled warmly at the dragon as he turned off the guest microphone. Hiram’s massive size took up much of the studio and Cecil wasn’t even entirely sure how he got in. With his wings and tail and all 3600 pounds of him, Hiram could have easily burst through the walls, but he didn’t. Instead he sat, quietly and comfortably on the floor, his wings folded behind him and his tail resting against the wall, every so often brushing against the various fliers that had been tacked up over the years.

“Well, listeners, it looks like our time has once again come to an end. Not the permanent kind of end for all, but it is that kind of end for some. Many, actually. But, for the rest of us, we will look to the future - or rather - our shared future-present. Tonight we shall dream an imagined future-present, full of future mayoral elections, and of football games, and of teeth. More teeth falling out of your mouth then you even thought you had.

“Sweet dreams. And, as always, good night, Night Vale. Good night.”

The _on air_ light turned off, Hiram still sitting across the desk from the radio host.

“If I may say something, Cecil,” Hiram said, his blue head sighing softly as he took out a book and put on a pair of reading glasses. “I have been all over this country - all over this world - and I have never heard a radio show or a voice as exquisite as yours.”

“Oh, why, thank you, Hiram.”

“I MEAN IT! ACKNOWLEDGE THE SINCERITY OF MY COMMENTS, MORTAL!”

“I acknowledge it,” Cecil said, backing up a little and putting his hands up.

“Never you mind Green Head, Cecil.”

“I SHALL NOT BE IGNORED!”

“He just gets excited is all.”

The purple head straightened his neck for a moment before moving, snake-like, next to Cecil. “He acts this way around people who have been giving us secrets. Secret words, secret glances, secret wind that blows against secret wind chimes on the most secret of all front porches.”

“Excuse me?”

Hiram cleared his throat “What Purple Head has tried to ask was if you have been flirting with us.”

“What? Me? Well...”

“It’s okay,” the grey head mumbled from the warm and dark corner he had made himself comfortable in. “Who would want to be with a dragon like us anyways?”

“No it’s nothing like that. It’s just that I haven’t been with such a handsome and charismatic dragon before

“‘Been with’?” Hiram asked, the eyes of each head focusing on the radio host in undivided attention.

“I mean interviewed. Interviewed.” Cecil felt a blush cross his cheeks and sweep over his shoulders.

“Well, if it makes any difference, I return the sentiment,” Hiram said, his dark eyes flashing.

“Oh. Well, maybe we can meet up for coffee after the election. Time permitting.”

“WE ARE NOT INTERESTED IN A LONG-TERM COMMITMENT!”

Hiram nodded thoughtfully. “Green Head’s right, we have to put our political endeavors first.”

“Ah.”

“However, if you wish to make a campaign contribution, I’m free right now.”

“A campaign contribution?”

“HE MEANS SE-” the green head was quickly silenced as the purple and blue heads bit down on his jaw.

“This is a one-time offer, Cecil. This campaign owes its beginnings to your all-too-flattering descriptions of me and your promotion early in this race. But, I’ll be completely candid here, it wasn’t until I first saw you that I knew I needed to make this offer.”

“Well, I-”

“Hold up there, Cecil, let me finish. Your dedication to this town, this wonderful town, is nothing less than inspiring. I truly appreciate your promotion, Cecil. I mean, if there’s anyone in this town who knows what’s best for Night Vale, it’s you.”

Cecil stood up, blushing and not sure of what to say. Hiram had played a prominent role in his fantasies ever since he first saw his photograph. Every thought came rushing back to him – the raw power and unchecked passion that he anticipated from a dragon like Hiram. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, the purple head of the massive dragon bowed down and nuzzled against his side.

“I,” Cecil cleared his throat. “I want to, but I’m not sure if I would be able to… take someone of your… um… magnitude.”

The blue head glanced up from his book, which his attention kept drifting back towards. “The human body is surprisingly resilient, Mr. Palmer.”

“Besides,” Hiram added, “you shouldn’t underestimate what five tongues are capable of.”

The purple head nudged Cecil, prompting him to stand on his desk. Hiram leaned down, gently running his long tongue along Cecil’s neck and around his ear. The radio host shivered, unable to hide his obvious arousal from the many eyes fixated on him. Even the grey head watched, silently and bewildered from his place on the floor.

Hands trembling, Cecil took off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. As soon as the skin of his chest was exposed, the blue head’s tongue swept over Cecil’s collarbone. The warm breath of the dragon surrounded him as the purple head slowly licked his hand and wrist. Cecil’s tie off and shirt open, he could hardly move with the heads surrounding him. It wasn’t until he felt a tongue roughly drag across his ass that he opened his eyes in surprise.

“Now, Green Head, we need you to calm down,” Hiram scolded.

“I THOUGHT MY ACTIONS WERE COMPLETELY APPROPRIATE!”

“Hey, Grey Head, want to get in on this?”

The blue head’s eyes flashed. “He’s extraordinarily receptive.”

“He doesn’t want to be touched by me.”

“I promised the man five heads, Grey Head. You know you’re included in that, right?”

“It’s alright,” Cecil interrupted, breathless as the green head lightly nudged his crotch. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks for thinking of me,” the grey head mumbled as he rested on the floor, casting a sideways glance up to watch Cecil. “Nobody ever d-”

There was a knock on the door.

“MAKE THEM LEAVE!”

The other heads glared at the green head, who looked at them unapologetically. Cecil buttoned up his shirt and carefully walked around the dragon to open the door.

“Earl?”

“Cecil?” Earl said, his eyes scanning over the damp spots on his shirt and hair. “I… um… am I interrupting something?”

“Hiram was just talking to me about the campaign trail. I didn’t expect you.”

“Yeah, I just kind of dropped by,” Earl said, glancing over Cecil’s shoulder at the dragon, who was impatiently watching them. “I wanted to… um… ask you… you know what? Never mind.”

“No. Wait, Earl,” Cecil said, stepping out of the studio and closing the door behind him. He lightly took Earl by the wrist, the two men alone in the halls of the radio station. “What- um… what were you going to ask me?”

Earl gave him a sad smile. “Oh. Um… the scouts are having a camping retreat in the desert this weekend. I wondered if you wanted to join us. We could always use more hands.”

“Oh… Earl, I’d like to, but-”

“-You’re busy, yeah.” He shrugged. “It was worth a shot, I mean.”

“Earl,” Cecil said, his hand still gently closed around Earl’s wrist. He spoke lowly, the two so close that they didn’t notice the station door hesitantly open. “We both know what happens when I ‘help’ with the scouts. And I like spending the night with you, Earl. Really. But I have an interview with The Faceless Old Woman on Saturday. I can’t be away from the station. You understand, right?”

“Yeah. I… I’m sorry, Cecil. This campaign must be keeping you busy.”

“I know how you feel,” a voice said. Earl and Cecil looked over to the door and saw Hiram’s grey head resting against the handle and looking sadly up at them. “I’ve heard it all myself,” the grey head continued. “Too many times. It’s the most awful feeling.”

“Cecil, I completely understand,” Earl emphasized, stepping between Cecil and the door. “I’m proud to have a friend who is so devoted to his civic duty. I’m also a little lonely. The emotions are mixing inside my body and… um… you take care of yourse-”

Earl was interrupted as he felt a weight against his hand. Hiram McDaniels’ grey head had leaned out of the door to nuzzle against the scoutmaster, who stood in silence as he watched the dragon rub against him like a massive cat marking his human. Unsure, Earl lifted his hand and gently caressed the smooth scales and polished horns of the grey head. Two thin trails of smoke rose out of the dragon’s nostrils as a deep purr-like rumble reverberated through the radio station.

Cecil leaned against the wall, watching Earl stroke Hiram. “You always have been wonderful with all entities,” he said, dreamily watching Earl’s pale freckled hand glide up along the horns.

The door suddenly opened wider, hitting Earl along his back. Hiram’s head emerged from the studio and looked down at Cecil. “Is everything alright out here?” He looked down at Earl. “Who are you?”

“Oh, Mr. McDaniels,” Cecil said, guiding Earl away from the door. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting. This is Scoutmaster Earl Harlan, an old friend of mine.”

“Scoutmaster, huh?”

“Yes,” Earl said, straitening up only to acknowledge that he could never meet Hiram eye-to-eye. “And I personally don’t approve of your negative message about the Boy Scouts of America.”`

“Oh no,” Hiram’s grey head said morosely, his massive brow furrowing into a look of compassionate concern. “That’s horrible. I mean. We didn’t say it to hurt anyone. I… I really am sorry… and awful. Is there any way we can make it up to you, Scoutmaster?”

Earl stepped back, his anger instantly deflated in the grey head’s repentance. Cecil’s hand rested on the small of his back. Earl glanced back at Cecil with a look that the radio host recognized immediately. Something about it must have registered with Hiram too as his blue head emerged in the doorway.

“Cecil, may we have exactly one minute and eight seconds with you?” he asked.

“Oh, of course.” Cecil looked back at Earl. “I’ll be right back out.”

Cecil disappeared back into the studio, Hiram and his blue head joining him as the purple head wandered out into the hallway.

“Cecil,” Hiram said, “we’re getting a bit of a hint that you and that scoutmaster have, at least at one point, been in some kind of… erm…”

“INTIMATE!”

“Yeah, intimate. Thank you, Green Head. Some kind of intimate relationship.”

“Oh,” Cecil said, clearing his throat. “Yes. Um… Earl and I have a bit of an on/off romantic relationship for quite a few years. We’re kind of in the ‘off’ phase right now. We have been friends since we were children and… um...” He bit his lip. “Why do you ask?”

“You see, Cecil, Grey Head has always been a little emotional, but it’s rare for him to really like anyone.”

“What we are asking,” the blue head seamlessly continued, “is if it would be alright for Earl to join us.”

“Are you sure you won’t mind?”

“INFERIOR HUMAN! YOU REVEAL YOUR FEAR OF UNDERSTANDING THE DREADED INTELECT.”

“What Green Head means is that you need to remember that all of us are a single entity. Although we may not agree on everything, we share our emotions. If Grey Head feels this way, then we all do.”

“Oh. Well, in that case,” Cecil said thoughtfully. “I think I understand.”

“Would you ask him, Cecil?” Hiram asked, his eyes flashing and his long tongue visible through his slightly parted teeth. “We haven’t seen Grey Head like this in a long, long time.”

There was only the smallest hesitation before Cecil nodded obediently. Looking back out into the hall, he watched Earl summon a small palm-full of fire between his hands, much to the ecstatic enjoyment of Hiram’s purple head.

“Such warmth!” Purple Head rejoiced. “Fire, little flames, licking and seducing the air, shooting up the chimney and through the forests and what a fantastic tiny human you-”

Hiram’s purple head was cut off as a massive fireball jumped out of his smiling mouth, letting out such a burst of heat that it created a draft, pulling flyers off the bulletin boards and ruffling Earl’s hair. The fireball let out fantastic heat and light as it quickly flew up and danced across the ceiling tiles for a split-second before vanishing. The fire alarm went off and a localized rainstorm began in the hallway and the studio.

“Olivia!” Cecil called out to one of the interns who poked their heads out into the hallway. “Fire’s under control. Can you get Station Management to stop the sprinkler system? Jeremy, make sure that Khoshekh’s alright.”

Hiram’s heads all started apologizing at the same time, except for the green head, who said that this was the dawning of the new reptilian age of fire and death. Cecil pulled Earl into the studio and under one of Hiram’s massive wings. His fingers brushed through Earl’s darkened damp hair, revealing his red and black eyes and freckled forehead.

“Earl,” Cecil said. “Um… how would you like to stay in here for a while… with Hiram and Me?”

“What?

Hiram’s heads continued to chatter, chanting and scolding each other and the grey head still apologized, although to nobody in particular.

“Would you like to… you know… stay?” Cecil asked, hoping that he wouldn’t have to offer an explanation.

“Oh, I don’t think he wants me to.”

“He does, Earl.”

“And what about you?”

“I… of course, Earl. I mean, it’s all a little complicated and-”

“Confusing,” Earl finished.

“Yeah.” Cecil said, letting out a sigh and a relieved smile. “That.”

Hiram’s grey head suddenly poked under the wing and looked between the two men. “-And I just want to say that we’re really really sorry. We’re working on our fire breathing, but sometimes it’s just difficult to control. Now I’m giving excuses and I feel awful, but I really mean it.”

“It’s okay, Hiram,” Cecil comforted, reaching up to stroke the grey head, but he pulled back. “Small fires break out here all the time. It’s really no trouble.”

“I’m sorry,” the grey head repeated, looking sadly into Earl’s eyes.

“No harm done,” Earl responded with a gentle smile. “In fact, I’m flattered by your enthusiasm.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Earl said, unfastening his neckerchief. “Hold still, you have something under your eye.”

The scoutmaster reached up and gently wiped away the dragon’s tears, which shimmered with faint traces of crystal. As Earl comforted Hiram’s grey head, Cecil watched, leaning against the dragon’s strong frame. The rain against Hiram’s massive wings gently slowed before stopping altogether.

“Cecil?” Hiram said, lifting his wing and the other heads looking down at him. “Shall we pick up where we left off?”

Cecil looked over to Earl and the grey head for just a moment before turning back to the others and nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

Cecil and Earl sat side-by-side on the desk, their shirts unbuttoned and Hiram’s heads nuzzling and licking exposed skin. As Hiram and his blue head paid attention to Cecil, his grey and purple head showed their affections towards Earl. The green head rested across their laps. Earl reached down and lightly touched the back of Cecil’s hand.

As they were both caressed, Cecil kept glancing over to Earl, who could no longer hide his heavy blush as he tilted his head with the movements of the dragon’s tongues. He bit his lip and trembled as the green head nudged his legs open to rub his crotch.

“We’re not in a tent this time,” Cecil said lowly, reaching over to stroke Earl’s thigh. “None of your scouts will hear you. It’s a soundproof studio.”

“Oh merciful powers,” Earl gasped loudly, bracing himself on the desk and grinding against the green head.

“We love to hear you, Earl,” the grey head hummed, his tongue brushing along the scoutmaster’s jaw line.

“Thank you, Cecil,” Hiram whispered against the radio host’s hair, his long teeth brushing dangerously against Cecil’s flushed skin. “Two is the perfect number of humans. I mean, with dragons, it’s hard to tell, and with formless entities it’s impossible to tell. But, for humans, two is just what we’ve needed.”

Cecil glanced over at Earl, who gently ran his rough palms over the scales and horns of Hiram’s grey and purple heads. His eyes were closed and his back arched, his hips slowly gyrating against the green head’s tongue.

“Why…” Cecil murmured against the dragon’s scales as Hiram’s blue head curved around Cecil’s body to rub against his bare back. “Why two?”

The blue head dragged his tongue over Cecil’s shoulder blades before stating simply, “Why, it’s a simple matter of reptilian anatomy.”

“You don’t need to tell him everything right now, Blue Head,” Hiram drawled, his massive clawed hand curling completely around Cecil’s waist and drawing him a little closer. “There are some facts that can just wait a little longer.”

Earl shifted his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and slipped off his belt. Cecil glanced over as he heard the leather slide through cotton loops, seeing Earl lie back on the desk and unzip his scout-issued shorts. The three heads that were so enraptured with him moved to pull the remaining clothes from Earl’s pale, scarred, and slender body. The radio host’s breath hitched as he saw his former boyfriend laid out on his desk, breathless and in nothing but a jockstrap. Long forked tongues slid along his legs and over his stomach.

Shedding the rest of his own clothes, Cecil lay down beside Earl, Hiram’s heads shifting their attentions from one man to the other. He was so lulled by the hypnotic caresses of the dragon that the gentle sensation of fingers running through his hair caught him by surprise. Earl’s eyes were fixated on him with an old and familiar compassion. He shifted closer and gave Cecil a chaste kiss, his fingers tangled in soft, white hair.

Hiram’s green head nudged Cecil’s side, not so subtlety prompting him on top of the scoutmaster. Cecil gasped at the sudden contact of skin against skin, both bodies flushed and warm. It had been long enough for Cecil to almost forget what Earl felt like under him – his staggered breaths and powerful arms. They moaned in unison as their arousals brushed against each other, separated only by thin fabric.

Hiram’s talons gently slipped under the elastic band of Cecil’s boxers, tugging them down with wet tongues following each new exposed inch of skin. Trembling with rekindled desire, Cecil reached down and frantically tugged at Earl’s jockstrap. He heard his name whispered though clenched teeth as his hand brushed against Earl’s obvious erection.

“I love you,” Earl gasped, hands sliding along Cecil’s back.

The dragon purred, sending vibrations along the two men’s bodies. Hiram and his purple head kept trying to nudge each other out of the way as they nuzzled and licked Cecil’s ass.

“Should we…” Earl stammered, pressing his erection into Cecil’s thigh to complete his thought.

“WITHOUT ANY MORE DELAY, INFERIOR HUMAN!”

Cecil nodded and reached into a desk drawer for a bottle of lube, Earl sitting up and looking into the grey head’s dark eyes. “Are we able to… I mean, physically…”

“WHY CAN YOU NOT FINISH YOUR SENTENCES, SMALL CREATURE?!”

“We believe that your forms would be able to accommodate us,” Hiram’s blue head said. “With sufficient preparation, intercourse should be able to take place without even minor injury.”

“May we see it?” Cecil asked, sitting on the desk with his hand on Earl’s thigh. “I’ve been wanting to.”

Hiram chuckled, “Of course you may, Cecil. It’s why we are here.”

“Why are we here?” Hiram’s purple head chimed in. “Why are you here? What is the meaning of fate? The fate of bones and the fate of cheese and the fate of photographs!”

“Please don’t let it frighten you off,” the grey head begged.

“ALTHOUGH, YOU SHOULD TREMBLE IN FEAR!”

Hiram lifted himself onto his hind legs, his back nearly touching the ceiling as his wings spread out to touch all corners of the studio. His scales under his belly shimmered and shifted aside, Hiram finally exposed.

Cecil and Earl sat in silence, not sure of what to say. Hiram was what would have been a very impressive size for a human – an immensely impressive side for a human. However, seeing that size on an eighteen foot-tall and 3600 pound dragon was a little underwhelming. But what caught both of them off-guard was that Hiram’s cock had two heads and two shafts, one above the other, both of the same size and both swollen.

“I… um…” Earl stammered.

The grey head looked down at them. “We’re so sorry. Do you not like it? What a selfish thing for us to ask of you.”

“IT IS NOT MADE TO BE LIKED! IT IS MADE TO MAKE MY ENEMIES COWER IN UNFATHOMABLE TERROR!”

“It is different from human, but consistent with the anatomy of other reptiles.”

“I know it’s a little different than what you’re used to, Cecil,” Hiram said. “But we assure you that you are completely capable of handling us. Of course, if you are still willing.”

“We’ve had partners walk out on us before,” the grey head mourned.

“I’m not about to walk out on you,” Earl said, reaching up to caress the grey head’s horns. He glanced over to Cecil, whose eyes were still fixated on Hiram’s anatomy. “Cecil?”

“What? Oh, yes. I… I think we can handle that, Earl.”

Earl climbed off the desk and approached Hiram. He lifted a hand up to one of the dragon’s pink and thick shafts, but didn’t touch him yet. Transfixed, Earl’s eyes followed the paths of the large veins.

Cecil knelt beside Earl. “I’m not sure what I was expecting,” he whispered.

“Not this.” The scoutmaster eyed up the dragon again. “This will be like taking a fist. No. A forearm.”

“So, significantly easier for you than it is for me,” Cecil muttered.

“Now now, Cecil. It’s a gift.”

“It’s a curse,” Cecil said. “I don’t know how you took any pleasure with me after how much you begged me to loosen you.”

“You were always more than enough to satisfy me, Cecil.”

“WHAT ARE YOU INFERIOR CREATURES CHATTERING ABOUT?!”

Without any further hesitation, Cecil reached out his hand and ran his palm along one of Hiram’s shafts. The studio filled with the dragon’s low purr. Earl leaned in and ran his tongue along the second cock. Cecil watched his ex-lover open his mouth and swallow as much of Hiram as he could. Quietly stroking himself, Cecil remembered the wet warmth of Earl deepthroating him for the first time when they were teenagers.

Their eyes met as Cecil pumped Hiram, Earl looking up at the radio host with heavy eyelids. Cecil gently began to suck on Hiram’s tip, his fingers sliding along the dragon’s length. Earl moaned softly around Hiram, only to be interrupted by a roar from Hiram’s green head.

“Cecil,” Hiram drawled. “Earl.”

The two men knelt on the floor of the studio, licking and caressing Hiram. Cecil ran his hand against one of the dragon’s large shafts, his lips sucking against one of the prominent veins. Looking up, his eyes met Earl’s. The scoutmaster’s lips were swollen and his cheeks hollowed as he took as much of Hiram into his mouth as he could. Cecil could only imagine what Earl’s tongue was doing against the sensitive glans of the dragon.

Hiram’s wings flapped against the walls, scattering stray pieces of paper across the studio. From the mouth of each head were thin trails of sweet-smelling smoke, except for the purple head, which breathed small wisps of fire. The scent of smoke and incense quickly filled the small studio, making the air between the two men even heavier.

 

“Hiram,” Earl said, softly and apologetically, not wanting to interrupt the purrs and moans chorusing above him. “Um… Mr. McDaniels?” Hiram and his grey head curved their long necks down to look at Earl. “I… erm…” he stammered, words escaping him as the dragon lustfully eyed his stripped body. “I want to take you, but I’ll need Cecil to help loosen me up first.”

“Come over here and I’ll loosen you up,” Hiram beckoned, sending a shiver down Cecil’s spine as he continued to move his hands and mouth over the dragon’s double shaft.

“Excuse me?” the grey head said, his bedroom eyes quickly changing into a look of deep concern. “How can you say such a thing? He’s human. We don’t know how to do that. What if we hurt him?”

“We’re not going to hurt him, Grey Head,” Hiram shot back with an eye-roll. “Blue Head, tell him.”

“I, um, I’m afraid I’ll have to agree with Grey Head,” Hiram’s blue head answered, visibly distracted by Cecil and the smoke that fogged his eyeglasses. “Although we have extensive knowledge of the human anatomy, we lack the physical dexterity to perform such a delicate task.”

Cecil stood, his cheeks flushed and breaths heavy as he watched Earl through the smoke. The _silhouette_ of the scoutmaster leaned against the desk, his brilliant red hair catching the bright light of the desk lamp. He remembered seeing the outline of his frame many times before in the moonlight over the desert, but it didn’t surround his hair in an ethereal halo like the simple office lamp did.

“I GAVE YOU NO SUCH PERMISSION TO HALT YOUR PROGRESS, YOU IGNORANT HEAP OF FLESH AND BLOOD!”

“It’s alright, Green Head. Just give them a break for a while,” Hiram said calmly. “Remember, they don’t have five heads. So things can be… well… a little difficult.”

Earl sat on the desk, his eyes on Cecil. “Can you help?”

“I want to…um…” the radio host said, approaching Earl and resting a hand on his thigh. “I’ll need your help too.”

The scoutmaster spread his legs and let Cecil stand between his knees, each man touching the other’s hip. Bending gently, Cecil lifted Earl’s head and gently brushed their lips together. Earl’s slender fingers gripped Cecil’s silver hair and caressed the gentle arch of his neck before he lay back on the desk and breathed in the smoke that surrounded him.

Cecil’s eyes scanned down his body before they rested on Earl’s arousal. The scoutmaster’s fingertips gently brushed over his patch of red hair, his abs rising and falling with unsteady breaths. Cecil reached for the bottle of lubricant that they had abandoned and pressed the watery gel onto his fingertips. Without much warning, he pressed two fingers into the scoutmaster, a soft cry choked in his throat. Hiram watched them, his eyes bewildered, curious, and calculating.

“Easy,” Earl gasped through clenched teeth as he adjusted himself and gripped the desk. “It’s been a while.”

Hiram’s grey head blinked in surprise. “Did… did you hurt him, Cecil?”

“I’m fine, Hiram.”

Cecil gasped as Hiram’s green head bowed down to nudge his ass again and slip his long tongue between his legs. The radio show host closed his eyes as he listened to the dragon’s southern drawl mumble unintelligibly, the low purr reverberating once again. Raw power surrounded them and he was suddenly struck with a nearly forgotten desire to fill the scoutmaster and pound him into the desk. And he would have if he didn’t open his eyes and see Earl gently caressing the long jaw of Hiram’s grey head. He slid another finger in instead.

“How about you, Cecil?” Hiram drawled, breathing a puff of cigar-like smoke. “Do all humans need to do that thing you’re doing?”

“M-most,” Cecil said, gasping as the green head’s tongue pressed against his entrance and breathed a soft warm breath. He slipped another digit into Earl, who cried out in pleasure as Cecil’s fingers curled inside him.

The three panted heavily as Earl lay across the desk and Hiram’s green head slowly pressed his tongue deeper into Cecil. Hiram’s other heads slowly licked along the two men’s bodies, the blue head adventurous as he explored each crevasse and mound of the human anatomy.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Cecil whispered against Earl’s hand.

He nodded, breathless as Hiram’s mouths caressed his chest. “Are you?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Hey, Green Head,” Hiram said. “How about you give him a break for a while? Come up for air?”

Cecil groaned softly as a long tongue slipped out of him. Earl gently nudged Cecil’s hand free as he sat up on the desk, shifting oddly at the sensation of being loosened. He took the lubricant in his hands and slipped his fingers behind Cecil, lightly fingering his entrance and pressing in to see the extent of Hiram’s work. Swearing softly, Cecil groaned against Earl’s shoulder and, with lips acting on an impulsive memory, left a dark mark against the scoutmaster’s neck.

“Well,” Earl whispered into Cecil’s hair. “Shall we do what we came here for?”

“I think we should.”

The two men stepped away from the desk and back to Hiram’s arousal. Cecil watched in silence as Earl’s mouth slipped around the dragon again and again until the smoke that momentarily lifted had returned. His pale hands slid the lubricant onto both cocks before he finally pulled away. The two men’s eyes met again before Earl lay on his back, legs spread and gently guiding Hiram to his entrance. Cecil watched Hiram slip deeper and deeper into his former lover. His cheeks flushed in a meeting of jealousy and desire, listening to Earl and Hiram’s moans.

One of the dragon’s massive clawed hands reached down and grabbed Earl firmly around the waist. Slowly, Hiram pulled the scoutmaster closer and closer until he was buried up to the hilt in him. Earl’s mouth was open, but no sound came out for a long moment. Cecil knelt down beside him and gently caressed his chest as Hiram let go.

“Oh merciful powers,” he finally gasped. “God, Hiram.”

The purr grew deeper and louder as the dragon turned his attention completely to Earl, several heads growling and breathing his name. Each head, one by one, bowed down to gently lick his hair and neck.

“Cecil,” Earl said softly once he finally got his breath under him. “You should.”

The radio host nodded thoughtfully, straddling Earl’s hips and feeling Hiram’s massive arousal press roughly into the small of his back. Carefully, he lined himself up and began to guide Hiram into him. Again, the dragon’s hand came down, this time gripping Cecil’s waist. The radio host’s breath caught as he was stretched and filled.

Smoke thickened as Hiram growled lowly, his grip tightening around Cecil. Cecil felt a heavy blush sweep over his body, the gentle touch of Earl’s fingertips against his thighs a contrast to the dragon’s inescapable grip. He glanced up and saw Hiram’s powerful jaw and intense, reptilian eyes. The five heads purred and growled, their long necks turning and long plumes of smoke rising from their mouths and nostrils. The massive wings spread across the ceiling and began to beat, slowly swirling the heavy air.

“Cecil?”

Cecil looked down at Earl, lying on his back on the radio station’s carpet and watching him breathlessly. Their arousals brushed together and a jolt of pleasure shot through Cecil’s body. He braced himself above the scoutmaster, one hand beside each shoulder as their bodies moved in unison with Hiram’s slow, steady rhythm. Their eyes met and neither man could look away, each seeing his own pleasure, fear, and nostalgic desire in the gaze of the other.

Earl propped himself up, the carpet scraping against his skin and leaving red marks on his elbows and palms. He kissed Cecil deeply again, deep enough to pull them both to the floor with their limbs tangled. They caressed each other’s hair gently, Hiram’s massive and clawed hand pressed against Cecil’s back and pinning both men.

Cecil broke the kiss suddenly as Hiram pulled nearly all the way out of him before slamming back in. Both men cried out in pain and pleasure, tears filling Earl’s eyes and gently trailing down the side of his face and disappearing into his hair. The force behind the thrust was incredible and moved them nearly a foot along the floor of the studio. Hiram’s wings beat erratically, sending cool and sweet-smelling gusts of wind below him to caress the two men. Earl arched his back off the floor, stinging and burning from the carpet only to fall back to the ground in resignation.

“Turn,” Hiram’s grey head said with a command that felt misplaced in usually such a resigned and repentant voice. But Hiram’s body cooperated, his immense frame turning in the small studio so he was – more or less – on his back. His wings knocked the desk to the wall, papers spilling to the floor and the microphone knocked aside.

Cecil and Earl moaned as they suddenly found themselves impaled on Hiram with their heads in the clouds of sweet and heavy smoke. Finally they were able to clearly see his five heads, each pair of lust-filled eyes sweeping over their bodies.

“God, Cecil,” Hiram drawled, smoke escaping between the narrow gaps in his sharp teeth.

His hands closed around Cecil and Earl again, surprisingly gentle as they touched Earl’s scratched and burnt back and arms. The scoutmaster buried his face in Cecil’s shoulder and moaned, his hand slipping between them to caress Cecil’s arousal. Cecil trembled, his mouth open and no sound able to escape as he was held and stroked and fucked in a way that he had never felt before.

Cecil never thought that Hiram’s cock could have anything but his undivided attention, but his thoughts were split in two as Earl pumped him furiously and sucked a mark onto his shoulder. Hiram gripped their bodies together, lifting them partway off of him before driving back into them.

Pleasure came in waves and slowly dulled the pain before they both were numb except for the steady climb to orgasm.

Earl gave first, his rhythmic groans of “fuck me” growing desperate and unintelligible until they became a long cry, punctuated by ragged gasps. Cecil closed his eyes as he heard his name moaned in Earl’s distantly familiar orgasmic plea, warm liquid shooting onto their hands and stomachs. Hiram’s name was spoken too, but softer. An afterthought.

“Come for me,” Earl commanded into Cecil’s ear over the low purr of the dragon below them, the heads growling and swearing. “Come for me, love,” he said, his thumb gently sliding along the rim of Cecil’s cock before gently pressing against the slit.

Cecil obeyed, bucking his hips against Earl and moaning low. He bit down on his lip before either name slipped out of him as he trembled in release.

Hiram propped the two men’s spent bodies against each other, his own thrusts growing erratic as even more smoke billowed into the air. The dragon’s many voices moaned, panted, and roared, all breathless. A column of fire shot up to the ceiling before disappearing against the tiles, leaving a small scorch mark. Cecil and Earl saw all of this faintly and through the post-orgasmic and literal haze.

A cry of surprise followed from both men. Then simultaneous screams of pleasure and pain.

Buried deep in the men, the breadth of Hiram’s double shafts grew to a nearly unmanageable size. They were both torn as they were suddenly stretched even further by the growling dragon below them. Warm fluid filled their bodies and was held in place by the knot that kept the men from freeing themselves.

“Hiram!” Earl begged, leaning back against his hand. “Oh merciful powers, that feels wonderful.”

Cecil couldn’t speak as he trembled, filled and trapped. He could only choke, tears falling from his eyes before he let out a sob.

Hiram purred again. “You two gentlemen are, by far, the best that this city has to offer.”

“Cecil?” Earl whispered, gently touching his hair. “Cecil, say something.”

He was completely silent at first, Hiram’s heads chattering to each other except for the grey head, who leaned towards them and listened for an answer.

“Get him out of me,” he said softly, so softly that Earl could barely hear him. He sobbed again before shouting, “Get out of me!”

“Shit,” Earl gasped, reaching down to stroke Cecil’s hips and try to coax him to relax.

Hiram’s grey head roared for the first time, the others falling silent and looking up at him. “You said we wouldn’t hurt him, Blue Head.”

“Well, according to my calculations, my-my research, it would have been completely possible for us not to have hurt them in an act of intercourse.”

“Possible, Blue Head?” Hiram’s purple head asked, little puffs of fire escaping his mouth with billows of smoke. “It is possible that the void will crack through the sky and swallow us whole. It is possible that the ground will grab us and turn our blood to stone. All is possible, possible.”

“Was it probable?” Earl snapped, his hand still caressing Cecil. “Did you take that into your calculations, Mr. McDaniels? Or are poll numbers more important and real to you than he is?”

“We are so sorry,” Hiram’s grey head said, “so very sorry. So sorry. So very sorry…”

He continued to chant as the other heads began to argue, sulfur-smelling clouds of smoke rising to the ceiling. Cecil gripped Earl’s wrist, stopping his gentle caresses as he suddenly grew very lightheaded. The air was so heavy that it became very difficult to breathe. It was only a few more seconds before Cecil’s head lulled forward into Earl’s shoulder and he passed out.

 

The smoke had cleared and Hiram was gone. Cecil and Earl lay behind the desk on a thin bedding of their discarded clothes. Cecil’s eyes opened lazily, glancing down to the gentle weight on his chest. It was Earl’s hand, the scoutmaster unconscious beside him. Residue of their orgasm was still on his stomach. He could feel it against his ass too, near loosened muscle and sore flesh. Curiously, he reached behind him and felt his opening, wondering how long he would feel so exposed.

Papers were still scattered across the floor in an impressive disarray. He saw all of this in the faint orange glow of the streetlamps outside the studio. It was night and, lying very still, he couldn’t hear anyone else in the station except for Earl, whose breaths gently met his neck.


End file.
